eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan
Jonathan is the primary protagonist of the Eglantian storyline. An automaton forged by Donteadus, he doesn't know whether or not he has free will, and one of his highest goals is to find out if he does. His primary goal however is to stop the Sunset Eclipse, which he is eventually unsuccessful at. The first attempt to create him was sabotaged by Painting, resulting in the creation of the Random Person. The damage that resulted meant that Jonathan couldn't be attempted again for nearly 40 years. When Donteadus tried again, he was successful. Painting did not sabotage it again this time, since the Book couldn't predict it. The Random Person is so random that the Book cannot predict his (Nor the Dark Random Person's) actions. Dubstep energies left over from the Random person's forging resulting in a tiny amount of his energy being left in Jonathan, making him 1 of 3 beings that the book cannot predict. He is the only one of the three that poses any real threat, causing Painting to put all efforts to stop him. The fact that he's a robot and isn't technically alive is something that sometimes hurts him (Such as Metal Detectors and EMPs) and other times helps him. (From immunity to Slay Living to being unaffected by poison gases.) With the exception of Painting, all villains who fight him commonly use tactics that don't affect him, to which he simply replies. "Robot." And the antagonist says "Oh yeah... Forgot." Whether or not he's completely metal on all parts of his body, or has flesh on the outside is currently unknown due to his cloak covering his whole body. His hood creates a veil of darkness that always hides his face, similar to the one owned by Shadow. A running gag is that nobody knows exactly what he's powered by. At one point he falls asleep in a hotel, plugging a cord from his back into the wall while he does, implying electrical power. The next morning after he left, there was radioactive waste (Get it?) found in the bathroom of his room, implying that he's nuclear powered. However, there have also been hints of him being wind powered, water powered, solar powered, powered by fossil fuels, etc... (NOTE: Despite being the main character of the entire storyline, his future actions are very largely underdeveloped, and subject to change. We here at the Eglantis Wiki apologize in advance and offer you a burrito to make up for this.) History Forged within a volcano beneath Mexico City by the metal god Donteadus in the year 2042, Jonathan is clueless at first, knowing nothing about the universe around him. However, his "father" helped him to learn about the nature of things. All subjects were taught to him at the level of an Eglantian scholar at the highest level of education. This made Jonathan highly intelligent. He spent months, perhaps years, learning the arts of stealth. Jonathan was built to have the abilities of a rogue/assassin, though he was by no means a heartless thief or killer. He trained himself in the art of all manner of weapons, from medieval ones like the sword and dagger to post-modern firearms. Donteadus said that this was because only these more primitive weapons could be properly enchanted, and that in time Jonathan would prefer these magical weapons over firearms. Jonathan always had a bad relationship with Donteadus however. Donteadus didn't let Jonathan leave the cavern in which he was created for several years, which drove Jonathan up the wall. He was made with the curiosity of a fuzzer, and shared the Chaotic Good alignment they too have. Donteadus frequently gets mad at Jonathan for trivial things, likely due to Donteadus' philosophical torture that he was only made to in turn create Jonathan, making himself useless. Donteadus taught Jonathan a variety of quick, simple spells to help him out in a pinch. Well, he tried. Sadly, Jonathan was too packed with knowledge from the utmost knowledge in all subjects,and had no room in his mind for any magical capacity. Donteadus explained that it would only be through real-life experience that Jonathan would forget the useless facts to free up his mind an begin learning magic. In 2047, Jonathan was ready. Donteadus finally gave Jonathan his name. At first Jonathan objected; he wanted an awesome Latin or Draconian name. But Donteadus explained that Jonathan needed a name common enough to make him difficult to track, as John is among the most common names in the world. However, making it slightly different as Jonathan would make his name more memorable for those he was trying to have a positive interaction with. However, Donteadus let Jonathan choose his last name. Jonathon chose the last name Eternum, Latin for Eternal. Donteadus had no objection, and flickered Jonathan up to the earth. Jonathan tried to live an ordinary life at first, to understand the mind of the common people and see how screwed up society was. That was VERY. He leaves Mexico, traveling to the United States, where he committed several robberies on corrupted banks in order to determine the resistance that these people could put up. Quite a bit as it turned out, as Jonathan was stopped easily, and thrown in jail for 30 years, though he broke out, timing it perfectly at thirty MINUTES. Wanted by the authorities and kicked out of his dayjob he had earlier, (Janitor for a warehouse which turned out to be selling illegal firearms) Jonathan fled from the states and crashed in his dad's basement. (Volcano under Mexico City was pretty easy to return to...) His dad was understanding, and was in fact happy that Jonathan had returned, as Donteadus had completed a new mindchip to improve his abilities. Jonathan took it, and was then able to learn magical abilities. No dubstep magic, but basic spells such as Magic Missile, Lightning Bolt, and even Flicker, which came as a surprise since no inanimate being had been able to flicker before. However, Jonathan had no time to re-train and learn these, they would have to come to him in time. After these improvements, Jonathan spent more time down under the volcano with his father, training. His father created an entire underground city inhabited by goblins to show Jonathan the importance of the knowledge of one's environment. He practiced against them, chagning the numbers based on his prowess in that aspect. After doing this for a long time, he began to gain more magical abilities coming from his leveling up as an Assassin. In 2053, 11 years after his initial creation, he set out once again.